thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 4: The Right Way (LID)
''Act 4: The Right Way ''is the fourth novel of the crossover story Life is Death. The novel picks off the events which occurred during the previous novel. Summery Things have gone from bad to worse as the group are now trapped inside the school, separated into small groups and unaware of the true culprit's location. Now they have to come up with a plan to escape however, this plan may result in several deaths within the group. Meanwhile Luke and Justin begin to wonder if they made the right choice in joining the new survivors in their RV. Plot The novel starts off with Max, Warren, Chloe, Kate, Dana, Juliet, Zachary, Alyssa and Daniel trapped inside a classroom with Walkers pounding at the door and windows. They all discuss on the events that happened outside, Max is in shock after Brooke's sudden death, Warren tries to cheer her up but doesn't succeed. Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Trevor, Michelle, Jefferson, Stella, Vincent, Victoria, Drew, Michael, Evan, David and Joyce, finish blocking the door with tables and beds. David gets stressed and begins to break down for the deaths of Brooke and Samantha, Joyce comforts him however Drew suddenly exclaims about Luke and Justin, the group begin to panic as they remembered that the two of them were on a hunting trip earlier that day and would have most likely encountered the herd. In Frank's RV, Frank, Ben, Travis, Jack and Frank's dog Pip hide in the RV, which is surrounded by the herd. Ben shakes in fear, Travis reassures him they will be fine as long as they keep quiet. However a sudden gunshot startles them, Jack peeks through the RV's window and notices some of the Walkers limping towards the pool house, he relays the information back the others. Travis notes that he saw both Nathan and Hayden enter the building when the herd breached the wall. Back with Max's group, Chloe vents her frustration loudly however is quickly quiets down when the other shush her, suddenly a window smashes open and Walkers begin to slowly to try and get in, Zachary and Chloe grab some bats left in the room, but soon more and more begin to pour into the room, Dana frantically begins to try and unlock another door to a different classroom. She gets it open and the group rush inside but Alyssa is grabbed and bitten on her arm, the group are horrorfied by this but Alyssa breaks free from the Walker and shuts the door close. The group listen to her screams of pain and the Walkers snarling, Juliet breaks down crying and hugs Zachary, who comforts her. In the nurses office, Michelle and Jefferson begin to patch up any wounds the group have received from the gun fight with the Bandits, however Stella suddenly falls to the ground. While checking her temperature, Jefferson notices she is burning up, he goes to check her pulse however is startled when he notices something on Stella's arm, a bloody outline of a bitemark. Stella wakes up and notices everyone staring at her arm, Jefferson asks why she would keep the bite hidden, Stella reviles that she didn't mean to keep it hidden but had no choice. She reviles about the deaths of her family, she tells them she found them as Walkers during a supply run in Arcadia Bay shortly after the death of Raymond Wells. She then asks the group to let her become a Walker so she may reunite with her Undead family, the group are hesitant to accept this but they soon accept this. Stella thanks them with a smile before passing away due to the infection. The group the gently place her body inside the closet for safe-keeping. Meanwhile, Max and the others sit in silence, mourning Alyssa's sacrifice for them to live. The silence is broken when Daniel suddenly comes across an entrance for Blackwell's generator room, Zachary offers to head down first so he may deal with any Walkers the group may come across. Apon entering the room, he reviles to the group that the room is empty, thus allowing them an escape. Back in the nurses office, the survivors sit in silence as they listen to an reanimated Stella's moans. David suddenly stands up and grabs a hatchet, he opens the door to the hallway, the others try to stop him but fail. He opens the door and a Walker faces him but is quickly killed, David begins to murder many Walkers as he walks down the hallway, soon the others join him and begin to cut down any Walker they come across. Soon both groups meet up, where they revile the fates of both Alyssa and Stella, they begin to clear all the Walkers within the school before moving out to the parking lot. As soon as the group reach Frank's RV, most of them join them as well. Just as the sun begins to set, all the Walkers are dead and the school is now back under the survivors control. The group begin to celebrate however notice the absences of Nathan, Hayden, Sean, Luke and Justin. The group agree to send a search party out for Luke and Justin, Travis speaks up and reviles that he saw both Hayden and Nathan enter to pool house just as the herd entered. The group make their way to the pool house, calling out both Nathan and Hayden's names, Michelle reaches the door and notes it is locked from the inside, David hands her a key and she opens it. However just as she is about to step in, she is suddenly shot in the head. The group watch in shock as the shooter reviles themselves to be Sean, who is holding a beaten and bloodied Nathan hostage, several of the group notice Hayden's body behind them. Sean begins to taunt them about how he was behind the Bandit attack in the last act, he laments that both the Bandits and the Walkers have failed to kill the group, he will do it himself. he aims his gun at Dana. Trevor charges forward but Sean shoots him in the chest, much to Dana's horror. Sean then threatens the group to try and charge him and he will gun them down. Everyone watches in worry and anger as Sean aims at the group. Meanwhile, Luke and Justin begin question their Saviors, the leader reveals himself as Ingrid Lucy and introduces his companions Alicia Cruz, Jonah Killian, Sophie Trevelan, Duncan, Shadow, Joselyn, Leon and Ingrid's girlfriend Piper. When asked where they are going, Ingrid answers they are going back to their camp so they will help with Luke and Justin's group, apon seeing their confused faces, Ingrid reveals that he and the other members of his camp want to join up with the Blackwell group. Credits * Maxine Caulfield * Chloe Price * Warren Graham * Victoria Chase * Kate Marsh * Nathan Prescott * Evan Harris * Zachary Riggins * Stella Hill * Dana Ward * Juliet Watson * Alyssa Anderson * Drew North * Michael North * Daniel DeCosta * Justin Williams * Luke Parker * Trevor * David Madsen * Mark Jefferson * Michelle Grant * Joyce Price * Sean Prescott * Frank * Pip * Jack O'Connor * Benjamin Paul * Travis Mitchell * Vincent Salas * Ingrid Lucy * Piper * Alicia Cruz * Jonah Killian * Sophie Trevelan * Duncan * Shadow * Joselyn * Leon * Hayden Jones (Corpse) Deaths * Alyssa Anderson * Stella Hill (Alive, Off-Panel) * Michelle Grant * Stella's Family (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Joselyn. * First appearance of Leon. * Last appearance of Alyssa Anderson. * Last appearance of Stella Hill. (Alive, Off-Panel) * Last appearance of Michelle Grant. * Last appearance of Hayden Jones. (Corpse) * Originally Daniel was going to be killed off in this Act, but this was later scrapped. * This Act has the least amount of deaths of named characters with only 3, Category:Life is Death Category:Novels